


A Reason To Stop Talking

by StrawberryMarx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, I dont write a lot, M/M, Niles is gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMarx/pseuds/StrawberryMarx
Summary: Takumi is captured by the Nohrians and taken as a bargaining chip in the war. Niles must watch over him in the mean time, and has some plans to get Takumi to stop asking so many questions.
Relationships: Takumi/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 15





	A Reason To Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to writing, I hope this is still somewhat decent!

Niles tossed Prince Takumi onto the ground. The prince's hands were already tied- so he couldn’t use them to brace himself when he fell- so he simply made a small noise of pain when he landed somewhat hard on the ground.

Takumi thinks over how he ended up here- he was fighting against the Nohrian troops- and he suddenly felt woozy and passed out. It must have been Prince Leo's magic. He doubts any other mage has access to that powerful and long-range of magic. He woke up- tied up and being carried by a mysterious man- who he has now learned to be Prince Leo's retainer, Niles.

The room they are in is quite small. Takumi looks around, observing his surroundings- there is only one door. The only exit. Niles watches him quietly- not a word has been exchanged since they reached the room. They both stayed still and silent. Takumi wonders what’s going to happen to him- if he’s a bargaining chip now or if he'll be tortured for information and killed. His brain was filled with uncertainty and anxiety easily creeped in. What he knows is that Nohrian’s are evil- so he’s sure whatever it is won’t be very pleasant. 

"You seem to be thinking a lot, Prince Takumi" the retainer speaks up- now leaning against one of the walls in the tiny room. His voice is deep, and somehow seductive despite the situation.

"What are you going to do to me?" Takumi tries to sound confident- but his voice wavers- he hates himself for sounding like that.

Niles shrugs, "I'm supposed to watch over you~ Lady Corrin doesn't want any harm to be done to you- but I can't say the same for her siblings~" he purrs his words, looking over prince Takumi with his dark blue eye, expression not really readable. 

Takumi sits up- not really wanting to be laying down on the floor any longer then he needed- especially if he was to be talking. The room falls silent again and Takumi isn't really satisfied with Niles' answer. "What are you going to do to me..?" He asks again. Furrowing his brows and trying to look intimidating, despite his tied up state and somewhat bruised body.

Niles raises a brow- his expression still is hard to read. "Hm. Was that answer not what you wanted? I stay here with you until the war is over. I leave to get us food. Simple. I can do what I please to you as long as you aren’t severely hurt. You won’t die. Does that make you feel better?"

Takumi looks away from him, "Not really. You will do what you want?? Why? If I’m not a bargaining chip- and if you don’t want information- what’s the fucking point?!" he felt angry, and confused really.

"Heeey now~ don’t yell prince. You _are_ a bargaining chip." Niles smirked, wondering what Takumi would think of this information.

Takumi groans, his irritation is high, and he feels so emotional- this is terrible. He wants to go home. He worries that this man is lying to him. Niles moves towards Takumi now, and it breaks Takumi’s thought process. Takumi looks up at him, thinking that he wanted to run away from the taller, more muscular man "What now-"

Niles picks him up easily, moving him to the singular bed in the room. Takumi feels stressed out- he looks around the room again- not wanting to look at Niles directly.

"What are you doing??" He feels anxious at this action.

Niles hums softly. "What I want. Plus then maybe you'll stay quiet a while after all this." 

Takumi’s eyes widen a bit, not liking the implication at all. He was quick to kick at Niles, since his legs weren’t bound "Stoppit! I don’t want you to do *anything* to me." His voice came out as a growl.

Niles pushes Takumi’s legs down- then apart. He stares at Takumi’s crotch.

Takumi watches Niles- feeling nervous and a bit lightheaded. "Don’t.."

Niles rolls his eye, and crawls ontop of Takumi- using his knees to keep Takumi’s legs apart. Takumi opts to stay quiet for now, not wanting to be hurt- and deep in his mind he was somewhat curious. He kept his eyes on the wall. Niles moved his palm over Takumi’s clothed member. Slowly, and barely even touching it at first. Takumi shivers a bit- mostly in anticipation. Niles then is more direct with his touches, rubbing a hand over the clothed member- then moving to outline it, to trace over it.

Takumi has never been touched before- it feels..odd but.. nice- he doesn’t want this but- it feels.. "Ahh..ahh" he can’t help it when he makes small gaspy moan noises.

Niles hums in response. "How cute. Are you a virgin?"

Takumi doesn’t respond. If Niles is going to..fondle him- he doesn't want to talk to him. While Niles assumption was true, he didn’t really want him knowing this information even if he had wanted to speak to the man right now. Niles pulls Takumi’s pants, and smallclothes down in one motion. Takumi’s erection was apparent, and Niles was honestly a bit surprised Takumi had already gotten so excited. "You seem to like it though."

Takumi’s face is flushed- and he can feel heat pooling in his belly. He watches Niles carefully. Niles is attractive- he thinks. At least there’s that. He felt slightly confused when Niles spat on his hand, but when he moves his hand to grasp Takumi’s heat, Takumi understands why. The Hoshidan gasps at the sudden hold. It’s different to have someone else touch you, Takumi noted to himself.

Niles starts working his hand up and down- slowly at first but gaining speed soon enough. Takumi squirms- the pleasure is new really- and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He groans- and tries to hold moan noises back, embarrassed of the way his body was reacting, embarrassed of the way he felt. He now realized he was staring at Niles, and Niles was watching Takumi’s face as well. Niles gives Takumi a soft squeeze, and Takumi makes a louder noise. Niles smirks, and for some reason- Takumi feels more heat pool at the expression.

Niles takes his free hand- and sucks on his own finger, he makes a lewd display of it, and Takumi feels his heart jump at the sight. Niles adds a few more to his mouth and coats them thoroughly. Takumi isn’t really sure why Niles is doing this, he wasn’t the most educated on matters of making love. With a popping sound, Niles took the fingers out of his own mouth, then he moves his hand down to Takumi’s ass.

Takumi’s eyes widen in realization "Wait- I- uhm-"

Niles shushes him, and makes sure to rub his thumb over the member’s head in his hand. Mostly hoping Takumi will be lost in the feeling and not get too stressed over this. Niles had every intention of stopping if Takumi had started to protest now, he may be cold but he’s not evil,

"I won’t let it hurt." Niles adds, and Takumi flusters- finding himself actually wanting Niles to do this.. Takumi also feels like if he really protested Niles would stop- although Takumi isn’t really sure why he thinks this.

Niles gently runs his wet finger over the tight ring of muscle. Takumi gasps a bit- Niles still working his member- but now slowing his pace to keep Takumi from cumming too soon. Pop- before Takumi could really process the concept- Niles finger is inside of him. Moving in and out, carefully opening Takumi’s hole "How’s that?"

Takumi moans despite the discomfort- he can’t help it, he’s excited and really he’s surprised it doesn’t really hurt. "Not..bad"

Niles smirks- and adds a second finger to the equation- moving in and out- of the prince below him. Takumi wishes he could hold onto Niles- but his hands are still bound. When Niles scissors his fingers, Takumi almost feels like he’s going to burst. As if Niles could sense this, he released Takumi’s member causing Takumi to groan in frustration.

“Niles-” Takumi whined missing the sensation- and being denied release. Niles made a small airy laugh at Takumi’s frustration.

“Not yet.” Niles insisted. He worked a third finger into Takumi, searching for that oh so right spot. When he hit it he knew- mostly because of the loud moan Takumi had made- but it was also made obvious by the Hoshidans suddenly arched back and twitching cock.

“Now isn’t that nice?” he prodded the spot a few more times, making Takumi see stars and squirm under him.

“Let me..” Takumi gasped – as Niles kept rubbing the spot

“Let you what?” Niles felt his own heat twitch at Takumi’s continued moaning.

“Let me- c-cum” Takumi wasn’t even sure how he had managed to say it- but he got the words out.

Despite Niles wanting to do something else he obliged, he couldn’t help but give the prince what he wanted when he asked so cutely. Niles moved his free hand (although admittedly he had been rubbing himself a bit through his pants.) to Takumi’s twitching cock. He gave Takumi the attention he needed, pumping it only a few times before the Hoshidan came all over Niles hand, and his own chest.

While Takumi was dazed and coming down from the feeling of his orgasm, Niles scooted his way onto the bed as well. He moved Takumi onto his side, and pulled him close, facing him. Before Takumi could think too much, Niles pressed their dicks together, and started rubbing them fast and hard- Takumi felt overstimulated and groaned at the feeling, it was a bit too much- but he didn’t complain for some reason. It didn’t take too long for Niles to finish, and for Takumi to cum again with him. Takumi felt very tired after that.

Niles got up, and moved a blanket over Takumi, not bothering to clean up. “How was that?” he asked the tired out, captive Hoshidan.

Takumi mumbled in response “Great”


End file.
